Little One
by AbruptLurid
Summary: When you can't let go, and your past keeps hunting you.. How do you distract yourself? This is the story of how a very special friendship started. (One-shot based on a RolePlay)


**AN: **Hey, guys! I wanted to upload this fic before going to London so you guys have something to read and because I think I owe you that. This is a one-shot that is, once again, based on a RolePlay. I'm sure that a lot of you who read my fanfictions are familiar with Damon and Lena by now. Basically the story takes place after Damon and Lena broke up (Same goes for Be Your Everything). Hope you enjoy!

xo

* * *

Just as Damon trudged down the stairs, his brows knitted together as he heard a high pitched shriek close by. Blinking a couple times he stood still at the bottom of the stairs, listening closely. From outside were coming small cries, the sound becoming louder by the second. Damon moved to open the door and stepped outside, the loud cries making it easy for him to locate the petite frame of a young girl sitting on the ground, even in the dark. He inclined his head to the side as he slowly approached the girl.

She was sniffling and whined slightly as she held her knee with chubby palms, her brows furrowed.

Curling his lower lip between his canines, Damon carefully crouched down beside the girl, speaking quietly as he tried not to scare her. "You okay?"

A baby-like gasp departed from the brown-haired girl's brims and she shifted away from him, her lower lip quivering as tears began to roll.

"No, no, no." Damon murmured. "Don't cry.. Everything's okay." He shifted closer to the girl.

"I's no know you." She sniffled as chubby palms coated slightly in blood, shrieking once again. "Ewww.."

Damon couldn't help the soft chuckle that spilled from his lips, shaking his head. "It's just blood, silly."

She looked down at the ground as she answered him. "My bwoder tells me not to speak with stwangers." She moved her tiny fist to rub her eyes, smearing them with blood. "And it mwakes my tummy icky..."

Damon offered her a soft smile, sitting cross-legged in front of the little girl. "But if we get to know each other I won't be a stranger anymore, right?"

She seemed to ponder his words for a moment before bowing her head in numerous nods. She placed her palms to the ground and pushed her bottom out in attempt to stand up, her knees bucking from the pain. "My weg hurts.."

Damon leaned over, carefully scooping her into his arms. "Come here.." He said and held her close as he headed back inside.

Her small form nestled in his embrace, resting her head to his chest and sticking her thumb in her mouth as she mumbled. "Tank wou.."

Damon rested his head atop of hers, inhaling her scent deeply as he walked up the stairs and into his room. "You're welcome, little one."

She shifted slightly in his embrace before whispering. "Who you?"

Damon chuckled quietly.. "I'm Damon. What's your name?" He asked.

"I's Ewena.. But evwyone calls me Wena.'' Lena giggled slightly, sneezing a little.

Damon blinked rapidly and stopped in his tracks, shifting the little girl a bit in his hold. "Lena, huh?"

She nodded rapidly and nestled in his hold, twisting her head to smell his shirt. Yeah.. Wou smells nice.."

Snickering, Damon placed a soft kiss on top of her head before entering the bathroom and placing Lena on the edge of the bath. "Why thank you.. So do you." He crouched down in front of her, a bit startled as his gaze met hers for the first time. He would recognize those eyes everywhere.

Lena studied his features with bright mocha hues, a soft smile coating her brims as Damon placed her down. "Did I scware you?" She inclined her head, small curls falling perfectly.

"No, you just.." Thick brows narrowed as Damon studied Lena closely, scratching the back of his head. "Lena.. Lena Sophia Gilbert..?"

Lena flashed him a bright smile and nodded rapidly, hearty giggles departing tiny brims. "Yeah! How does wou know?"

Damon shook his head lightly. "How in the name of.. How'd.. Why.." He lifted his hands, raking his digits through raven locks.

"What..? Did I do swomething wong?" Lena's eyes brimmed with a large amount of tears and she played nervously with her hands just as the older her would do, sniffling lightly as she felt slightly upset by having upset her new friend.

Damon stared at her for a moment before snapping out of his daze, quickly shaking his head. "No! It's.. I'm fine, don't worry." He nodded reassuringly, taking one of her tiny hands in his own and stroking the back of it with his thumb. "Don't cry, Lena.."

Lena's breathing hitched and her tiny chest heaved, her lower lip quivering as she gulped back a heap of saliva before calming slightly as Damon stroked her hand, unaware about the soothing action. "What wou doin' Dawmin?"

He shrugged gently. "Just trying to calm you down.." He murmured, placing a tender kiss on her knuckles. "You feeling better?"

She bobbed her head in a single nod, chubby arms moving to wrap around Damon's neck.

Carefully lifting her small frame up, he gave her a gentle squeeze. "So what were you doing outside?" He asked her, a bit curious.

"I.. I wost my teddy.. But.. I no finds it.. Then I was here and hurt my knee.." Lena pointed down, sniffling lightly.

"Mhm.. Let me clean that up first." Damon grabbed a cloth from the sink, wetting it with lukewarm water and carefully starting to clean the wound, getting all the dirt out.

Wincing, Lena jutted her lower lip out, digging nails into dainty palms and preparing to cry again as Damon placed the cloth away, looking at her with a soft smile on his brims. "All done."

Lena looked down at her knee, blinking slightly "It is?" She smiled, inclining her head. "Does I get a pwaster? 'Cause I doesn't cwy?"

Damon poked her nose softly before moving to open drawer. "Sure you do." He picked out a small first aid kit, holding it in front of her. "Pick one.." He said.

"Fishy!" Lena instantly called out, bouncing on the spot and giggling loudly as she pointed towards it numerous times.

"That's a really good choice, Lena.." Snickering quietly, Damon took the fish plaster out and placed the kit aside, carefully sticking the plaster on her knee.

Once he was done, Lena hopped off the bath, limping slightly before giggling and quickly running off.

"Hey!" Damon quickly took off after her, grinning as he easily catched up, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against his chest. "Where do you think you're going, Miss?"

Lena squealed before giggling and kicking her legs, wincing a little before shimmying her dainty form in Damon's hold, attempting to escape. "Wet me gwo!''

Damon shook his head, burying his face in her mocha tendrils as he held her close. "Na-ah.."

Chubby, petite palms reached back to rest against his cheekbones. "Wou otay, Dawmin?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I.." He nodded slightly, closing his eyes for a brief moment as he muttered. "I guess I just have trouble with letting go, Princess.."

"Of me?" Lena wiggled her small form and twisted her head slightly to look at him, tilting her head. "All wou have to do is pwut me down.."

"Yeah.. I.. Sorry.." Damon cringed lightly under her stare and place her back onto her feet, raking his fingers through his hair as he strolled out of the bathroom. It was just too much.

"Bwut Dwamin.." Small tears ran down Lena's cheeks as Damon left and she slumped onto her bottom as she began to cry, releasing little shrieks every now and then.

Shaking his head, Damon took a deep breath before walking back, sitting down beside her. "Aw, Lena.."

She looked at him with big, brown for eyes. "I sowwy, Dawmin." Her breathing hitched and she struggled to catch her breath as she choked on her tears, speaking in a high pitched tone.

"It's not your fault.. Damon was just.." His brows furrowed slightly as he thought, not sure how to explain this to her. "Thinking of a really sad story.."

"No.. Dawmin hate me.." She said as she moved onto all fours, slowly crawling away from him, her nappy beneath her denim dress showing to Damon's face.

"I don't hate you, Princess.. Come back to me..?" He emitted a soft sigh, shaking his head.

''Nwo..'' She muttered as she reached the stairs. Never having walked down them before, she decided to attempt crawling down the first step.

''No!'' Damon yelled before running over to her, quickly swooping her from the ground. ''C'mere, silly..''

She released a slight whine before breaking into another sob, twisting and burying her face in his chest.

''It's okay, Cutie..'' He said, raking his fingers through her mocha tendrils as he held her close.

''I-I'm hungwy...'' Lena mumbled as she sniffled lightly and stuck her thumb in her mouth, her nose all runny and her breathing hitching.

''You wanna get something to eat?'' Damon smiled softly and gave her a gentle squeeze.

She nodded numerous times, leaving her thumb in her mouth and sniffling, lifting a tiny fist to rub her eyes.

Damon trudged down the stairs and walked into a kitchen, thinking for a moment before speaking. ''You want some Coco Pops?''

Lena's face instantly lit up and she nodded rapidly, flashing him a smile with a mouth that only contained a couple of teeth, emitting a soft giggle. ''Wesh!''

Just as Damon placed her down, the door had been knocked frantically. He blinked a couple of times before hesitantly pulling the door open, noticing a duffel bag outside. He inclined his head to the side, pulling the thing in. As he walked back, Lena was glancing around the kitchen, playing with her legs. Damon chewed his lower lip as he took in the bag its content. It contained everything a three-year old would need; clothes, diapers, juice bottles all the way down to a set of cutlery and dishes. Damon took out a bowl and a spoon before turning to face Lena. ''These are yours?''

She sucked rapidly on her thumb, shrugging lightly. ''I no knows..''

''Mhm.. Okay..'' He nodded slowly before filling the bowl with Coco Pops along with some milk, crouching down to Lena's level and handing it to her. ''Wait here, okay? I'll be right back..''

He didn't wait for a response and darted upstairs and into his bedroom, letting his eyes wander around the place before walking over to the bed and taking the brown stuffed animal that was perched atop the pillow next to his, a rather sad smile covering his features. He clutched the teddy to his chest as he hopped down the stairs, whining slightly as he noticed Lena's dress covered in the brown substance. ''Lena..''

She glanced up at him with large, doe brown oculars, blinking slightly as her brims remained coated with chocolate milk. She grasped some Coco Pops with chubby palms, stuffing them in her mouth.

Sighing, Damon sat down across of her and smiled lightly. ''Guess what I've got..''

Lena pushed the food out of her mouth with her tongue in order to speak, playing with it in her hands. ''What?''

Damon made a face as he lowered his gaze and watched the stuff in her hands, shaking his head lightly. ''You need to get washed first.''

''Nwo!'' She continued eating from her dress, twisting away in an attempt to keep Coco Pops from him.

''Aw. C'mon, Lena. Look at your clothes.'' Damon said, motioning with his head towards her dress, the fabric covered with brown stains. ''You can finish eating after.''

''Nwo.'' Lena said once again and twisted so her back was facing him before chocolate-brown oculars widened and she gasped slightly. ''Uh-oh..''

''What now..?'' Damon muttered, brows raising skywards as he studied Lena's back.

Her cheeks coated a baby pink as she played with her hands. ''I need a wee-wee.. In my nappy.''

''You..'' Blinking slightly, Damon just stared at her before it hit him, azure hues widening. ''No.. No you don't..''

''Weave me awone!'' Lena scampered to her feet, quickly running away, her nappy waddling with her movements. She stood behind the door before doing her business in her nappy, blushing a deep crimson.

Damon sat as if frozen to the spot, staring at the place she'd been sitting only a few seconds ago, not moving away as his mouth gaped slightly. He scrunched his nose up as soon as the smell coming out of her diaper reached his nostrils, closing his eyes for a moment before getting to his feet and searching for her. ''Lena..?''

''Gwo away..'' She played with her hands, her cheeks remaining bright crimson with embarrassment, not wanting Damon to see her.

Chewing his lower lip, Damon peeked behind the door, raising a questionable brow as he held the teddy out to her. ''I got you something.''

Lena shook her head and twisted to face the wall, her lower lip quivering as she noticed Damon knew what she'd done.

''You don't want your teddy?'' He asked, nudging the stuffed animal in her direction as he waited for her to react.

Sniffling, Lena reached out, taking the teddy bear and quickly holding it to her chest before twisting away from him once again.

''You're so stubborn.. We need to clean you up, Lena.'' He held his hand out to her, his voice soft as he spoke. ''Please?''

She twisted slowly to face Damon, placing a sticky, petite palm in his own and slowly walking towards him, her diaper slightly heavier than usual.

Damon lifted her up from the floor, snatching the duffel bag from the kitchen table before making his way upstairs to the bathroom with Lena.

She rested her head to his shoulder, jutting her lower lip out into a pout as she murmured into her teddy. ''I smwelly..''

''I know, Princess.. That's why you are going to take a bath.'' Damon nodded slightly, more to himself than to her as he stepped into the bathroom and placed her back onto her feet.

''Nwo! I don't wanna bwath!'' Lena squirmed in his hold before running to the other side of the bathroom, holding her teddy close to her. She huffed, causing Damon to jut his lower lip out into a playful pout as he looked at her, slumping onto his behind on the bathroom floor.

''Bubble bath..?'' He asked, and Lena peeked over at him, emitting a soft giggle before padding over to Damon and slumping down in front of him with a bright smile. ''Bwubbles? I wove bwubbles, Dawmin!''

Damon's pout quickly got replaced by a broad grin and he nodded excitedly. ''Bubbles it is.'' He stated before twisting the knob to run the bathtub, adding a whole lot of bubble bath.

Lena's eyes lit up and she dropped the teddy, attempting to climb over the bath as Damon put the bubbles in, wanting to grab them and giggling. ''Bwubbles!''

Snickering quietly as Damon watched the little girl, he knelt down in front of her. ''Yes, bubbles.'' He grabbed the hem of her dress, tugging gently at it. ''Arms up, Cutie.''

She flashed him a bright smile, familiar oculars meeting his own as she lifted her arms into the air, chubby cheeks on show. ''I wove bwubbleeees!''

''I figured.'' Damon poked her nose softly before tugging Lena's dress over her head, tossing it aside and removing her nappy, disposing it in the bin. Before he knew it, Lena had twisted and run out of the bathroom, running around his bedroom in the nude and giggling hysterically. Azure hues rolled clock wards and Damon pushed himself up, muscular limbs folding in front of his physique as he sauntered into the bedroom. ''Lena..''

Lena peeked around Damon's bed to look at him, blinking up at him with large, whiskey-tinted scleras, smiling a small smile.

Damon tilted his head to the side as he studied her face, smiling softly in return as he noticed how much she looked like the older version of Lena. The only difference was that she was smaller. ''You coming or what?'' He asked, the adoration clearly visible on his features.

Giggling, Lena ran off into the bathroom, her tiny bottom wiggling as she did so before she jumped up slightly, unable to get into the bath. "Dawmin! Bwubbles!"

Damon emitted a soft laugh and approached her, carefully lifting her up and letting her tiny frame sink between the bubbles.

Lena kicks her legs as he lifted her up before squealing as Damon placed her in, instantly burying her features in the large mass of bubbles, getting her hair wet.

"So cute." Damon ruffled her hair lightly and sat down beside the tub, resting his chin on the edge as he watched her.

Lena splashed her arms about before pausing slightly and emitting a soft yawn, rubbing her eyes. "Wash my hair, Dawmin?"

"Sure.." He muttered and grabbed a bottle of shampoo, squinting a bit on his hand and shifting closer, lightly massaging it into her scalp.

Humming lightly, Lena played with the bubbles, blowing it everywhere and shifting her bottom, whispering slightly. "I wike stwangers now.."

"You do?" Damon murmured as he continued to rake his fingers through Lena's mocha tendrils.

"Yeah.." She bobbed her head in a few nods, tiny brims parting to emit yet another yawn. "I'm sweepy, Dawmin.."

"Bed time.." He nodded firmly before rinsing the shampoo out of her hair, making sure not to get it into her eyes.

Lena shook her head, her eyes remaining half-open as her form wobbled slightly, sticking her thumb in her mouth. "Nwo bewd time."

"Bed time story time?" Damon blinked a couple of times at the weird sentence before shrugging and picking Lena up, wrapping her body into a fluffy towel.

Nodding slightly, she closed her eyes completely as Damon placed the towel around her, sucking in her thumb before drawing in a deep breath. "Mwonkeys are bwon."

Damon emitted a soft chuckle as he towel dried her and grabbed the duffel bag, searching a bit before taking out a tiny pair of footsie pyjamas, smiling brightly. "Look!"

Lena dropped the towel and squealed, giggling as she ran towards Damon before attempting to climb on the bed, not bothering to put anything over her body.

''Na-ah.. Nappy first, Lena.'' Damon shook his head lightly, pulling a fresh diaper out of the duffel bag.

''Nwo!'' Lena squealed slightly and crawled around on the bed before hiding under the covers.

As she disappeared beneath the covers, Damon's brows raised and he lifted them up slightly. ''Lena..''

She giggled and crawled away from him, hiding beneath one of the pillows as she held her breath.

Emitting a soft laugh, Damon tugged gently at the pillow. ''Lena, c'mon.''

Lena breathed out in a huff before crawling out and slumping onto her tiny bottom. ''Fwine..''

''Can you..'' Damon raised his brows at a slight as he dangled the diaper in front of her face and Lena just blinked, watching him before inclining her head, unsure of what he was suggesting.

''Uhm.. Do I.. Have to..'' He scratched the back of his head, glancing from the diaper back to Lena. ''Can you put it on?''

Flashing Damon a bright smile, Lena emitted a light giggle before clambering onto her feet and slipping on the diaper, doing up the straps. ''I'm a bwig gwirl!''

''That you are.'' Damon smiled softly, holding the footsie pyjamas out to her. ''Almost done.''

Lena wiggled her bottom, slipping either leg into her footsie pyjamas before pouting as it got stuck beneath her diaper.

Damon grinned, finding it adorable as she pouted. ''Aw.'' He moved over to her, tugging at the material to slip it over her nappy.

Smiling slightly as Damon helped her, Lena slipped them onto her arms before shuffling over to him. ''Can wou do uwp my bwuttons, pwease?''

''Sure..'' He replied before buttoning up her pyjamas, lifting her petite form from the bed and placing her on his lap, smiling softly.

She kicked her legs slightly before giggling and bouncing on Damon's lap.

He grinned and pulled her closer to him, burying his face in mocha tresses. ''Ready for your story?'' He shifted backwards on the bed, resting his form against the headboard.

Lena nodded and nestled closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder and sticking her thumb in her mouth.

Damon remained silent for a moment as he thought before slowly speaking. ''Once upon a time, there was a prince named Damien. And in the kingdom where he lived, there was also a very, very, pretty princess called.. Eleanor.''

A small smile formed as images flashed in front of Damon's eyes. ''Damien and Eleanor became really good friends, and Damien found himself falling in love with the princess.. So when he felt brave enough, he told her. They were both really happy, and as all the fairy tales go, they thought they would be together forever.'' He glanced down at Lena, studying her features.

''But Damien and Eleanor fought a lot, often about really stupid things. That's when they decided to break up. They were both heart-broken, but after a while, it seemed to go better with Eleanor. She even got a new boyfriend.'' Damon's lips pursed into a thin line as he averted his gaze, absentmindedly rubbing the back of Lena's hand.

''Damien tried to be happy for her, because that's what she deserved. Eleanor deserved happiness.. But seeing her love another guy was killing him.'' He remained silent, lost in his thoughts.

''Dawmin, wat happwend with Dwamien and Eleanowr?'' Lena asked curiously, tugging slightly at the collar of his black button up.

Thick brows furrowed as Damon continued his story. ''A while later, Eleanor told Damien that she and her boyfriend had broken up. Damien was at first really confused. He felt bad for her being sad, but he thought that now, he made a chance. So first he tried calming her down. Then they talked and Damien suddenly kissed the princess.. But the princess didn't want him to, because it hurt. Damien made her feel things she didn't want to feel.''

Flinching as Damon recalled that moment, he allowed lids to drop. ''And then she said she didn't want to be with Damien. The princess said she hated him and that she wanted him to leave her alone. Damien was devastated. Eleanor was his one true love, he was sure about that. But she told him she hated him. That was one thing he thought she would never say to him.. They promised that they would never leave each other's side. He didn't know what to do with himself anymore. But.. He decided it would be the best if he just left.. Left and never came back.'' Damon nodded slowly, his gaze drifting downwards.

Lena shifted in his hold, tiny lids covering chocolate-brown hues. She had fallen asleep.

Lips twitched into a small smile as Damon leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead and whispering,

''I love you, Lena.. Goodnight.''


End file.
